


Hank and the RK Brothers (A collection of short stories)

by Ch3rry0wl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Family, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Millennial Hank Anderson, Multi, Protective Hank Anderson, RK900's name is Conan, based on BlueUmbriel's Brother's AU, connor colin and colton are all rk800 models, connor has brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rry0wl/pseuds/Ch3rry0wl
Summary: These are short stories based on the 'Brothers AU' where there's not only Hank and Connor, but also Conan (RK900), Colin (RK800-60, the one who held Hank at gunpoint in the cyberlife towers and fought with original Connor), and also Colton (who is basically Bryan Dechart in cosplay, but in this AU he's an android sibling).This AU was created by Blue Umbriel (or 'thebunnyartist' on Tumblr), I absolutely love the idea behind it and decided it deserved some small stories of their lives.





	1. Snuggles With Sumo

**Snuggles With Sumo**

Stressful.

That was the best word to sum up the events of the day.

The amount of android related crimes had risen by a considerable amount after the android's had gained their freedom, the humans that were still against the androids were ruthless when it came to showing their disliking for them. Homicides where humans had killed androids were popping up more frequently that a lot of the android population were now fearing for their lives. A curfew had been set in place to try and minimise the crimes but they still happened.

Connor and Hank had been to investigate a scene that involved a female android found dead on the side of the road, her head had been severely smashed in. Conan had been partnered up with Detective Reed since the first day he started the job as Captain Fowler believed that the intimidating RK900 could keep Gavin in line, those two had been over to investigate a store run by an android couple that had recently been robbed by humans. Colin and Colton had to stay at the station, filling out paperwork and going over the evidence for other cases. All of them barely got a break and the hours seemed to drag on. By the time work was over, it was 8pm and everyone was exhausted. Hank, Connor, Conan and Gavin got back to the station, they found the other two androids were the only remaining people in the station, they also had gone to low power mode since they were overworked, their head in their arms against the table since when androids recharge it's like the equivalent of sleeping.

Hank went over to Colin and Colton, waking them up to take them home. Gavin just dropped off his stuff and gathered his personal belongings before going to leave, only saying bye to Conan as usual. Colin eventually woke up and got up, him and Connor got ready to leave but Colton just kinda refused to get up, way too exhausted. Conan eventually walked over and decided to carry Colton to the car, picking him up and leaving the station with Hank, Connor and Colin.

Once they arrived back home at Hank's house, Connor went to the kitchen to begin making Hank some dinner, Conan took Colton to his room since he still needed to recharge. They all had their own rooms now that they'd worked on building a large extension to the house, now they all had their own separate rooms. Colin and Hank sat on the couch, watching some random shit on the TV. Connor soon finished making the food and gave the plate of food to Hank. He'd always preferred to make Hank a home cooked meal rather than him eat that drastically unhealthy fast food he always used to buy. Connor sat on the floor and smiled softly as the big Saint Bernard known as Sumo padded into the room, going and laying down by Connor's leg. Connor gently ran his finger's through Sumo's thick fur, eventually leaning over and wrapping his arms around the big bear-like dog. He definitely needed this after such a long and stressful day. Colin watched them and eventually sunk down onto the floor, joining in with cuddling Sumo. Hank chuckled as he saw them; Sumo was definitely a good dog to snuggle with. Conan came back from putting Colton to bed and just immediately sat on the floor, being the third android to take solace in Sumo's soft fur. Sumo loved the attention he was getting, happily laying still and allowing the three androids to cuddle him.

They stayed on the floor, cuddling Sumo for about four hours, recharging themselves as well. Hank decided to go to bed at about 1am, but not before patting the three android's heads to show some affection. He left the androids alone to continue to cuddle with Sumo for the rest of the night.


	2. Family Moments (Part 1)

**Family Moments (Part 1)**

 

Colin frowned as he browsed through the cupboards, his eyes squinted as he analysed it. Someone had eaten the last of his cookies that he'd said specifically were only his. He was beyond livid. He stormed into the living room where the other three androids were sat on the couch watching a crime documentary on the TV.

"Okay, which one of you ate the last of my cookies?" he demanded to know. The other three looked at him, then each other, and then back at him. Colin glared at the lack of response.

"If one of you doesn't tell me now, I'll eat all of your foods to make up for my stolen cookies," he grumbled. The three now looked panicked and Conan spoke up.

"I-I don't know where they are, I haven't touched them. You seem to forget that I don't particularly like sweet foods," but even with that statement, the stutter at the beginning was rather suspicious. Colton was next to speak.

"Okay so, I do like sweet foods, but I haven't touched the cookies, I swear!" he said quickly. Colin analysed him, his stress levels were at 43%. Suspicious. He then looked at Connor and Connor raised his hands defensively.

"Don't look at me, I haven't eaten the cookies. I didn't even know where they were!" he said, his tone seemingly calm but there was a look in his eyes that raised Colin's suspicion levels. This was no use, they all seemed suspicious. He then decided it was time to use his analysing software, scanning the three androids.

All three had cookie crumb traces around their mouths.

"It was aLL THREE OF YOU!!" he yelled, looking enraged. Colton got up quickly.

"RUN-!" he yelled and the three scattered across the house to avoid the angered android, Colin chasing them down to get vengeance for his cookies.

\---------

Hank arrived home from the station only to find that his living room had been transformed into a massive blanket fort.

"What the fuck-" he began when he saw Colton's head peak out from the supposed entrance of the fort, a wide grin on his face.

"Hi dad! Look what we made!" he said proudly. Hank heard shuffling coming from inside the fort and guessed that all four androids were inside.

"You made a mess, that's for sure," he said with a huff, hanging his jacket up. Colton giggled.

"Come inside! There's plenty of room," he said happily and disappeared back inside. Hank rolled his eyes and decided to comply, crouching down and pulling back the flap of the fort. It was indeed very spacious inside. Connor, Colin, Conan, Colton and even Sumo was sat inside, the place was littered with pillows and blankets, even books and snacks. Hank clambered in and sat with the boys.

"Despite how long this is gonna take to clean up, I have to say this is rather impressive," he admitted to the androids as he looked around. They all smiled.

"I should hope so. It took approximately seven hours to gather the necessary materials and calculate the space needed to construct the fort and then to also put all of the pieces together," Conan said, an open book in his lap that he'd most likely been reading. Hank rolled his eyes at Conan's statistical way of speaking. Typical Conan. The androids seemed to be enjoying themselves though: Connor was petting Sumo, Conan was reading through a stack of books, Colin and Colton were stuffing their faces with snacks. Hank got out his phone and took a picture of the moment. This was a moment for the scrapbook.

\--------

"ffffFFFFUCK!!"

Connor and Colin jumped when they heard the loud profanity that ripped through the quiet air of the house. They looked at each other. That couldn't have been Hank since he was out drinking. They got up and decided to go an investigate. The noise had come from the living room where Conan and Colton had been residing. The two were playing Mario Kart, and Conan was losing badly.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT GREEN SHELL HIT ME- OH FOR FUCKS SAKE TOAD KNOCKED ME OFF THE FUCKING TRACK-" Conan was infuriated, and Colton was finding it hilarious, laughing his ass off and yet he was still beating Conan. The race finished with Conan in last place and the android decided that to display his rage he would throw his controller at the floor, yelling a mixture of profanities and disbelief at his loss. This was definitely a different side to the usually calm and collected Conan who barely showed emotion; even Connor and Colin began to laugh which caught Conan's attention.

"BOTH OF YOU CAN SHUT YOUR TRAPS, I CALCULATED EVERY MOVE IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN GAME AND I STILL FUCKING LOST!" he yelled, making the other three androids laugh harder. They would definitely have to get Conan to play the game again.

\--------


	3. Overprotective or Sensible?

**Overprotective or Sensible?**

 

Conan's suspicions were raised from the moment Connor entered the station. His whole demeanour was... different. Happier perhaps? It was certainly odd to see such a bright smile on his face. Colton and Colin had seemed to notice the difference as well.

"Connor's acting weird..." Colton mumbled, trying to analyse him. Connor had gone over to his desk that was opposite Hank's - who was absent due to how hungover he was - and logged onto the computer whilst humming cheerfully. None of the three androids could figure out why he was acting like that. He was never this cheerful or happy, usually having a neutral emotion until there was something to react to. Then Colin noticed a possible reason for his happiness.

"Oh. My. God," he began, emphasising his words, "He has hickeys on his neck," he pointed out, the other two now noticing the blue hickeys on Connor's neck. Colton let out an excited squeal, but Conan looked less than impressed.

Before Colin and Conan could stop him, Colton shot off towards Connor, grinning widely. As soon as he reached Connor's desk, words that startled the shit out of Connor left his lips.

"Where'd you get those hickeys from?" he asked quite loudly with a cheeky smile spread across his face. Connor's face flushed with a bright hue of blue, shushing Colton quickly.

"S-Shut up! The whole police force could've heard you!" he said in a hushed but annoyed tone, "And i-it's none of your business," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms. Colton whined, wanting to know. Conan and Colin had come over as well by this point, one chuckling and one not.

"Awww, c'mon Con-Con, you can tell your brothers~" Colin said with a smirk, using the childish nickname he called Connor when he was teasing him. Connor rolled his eyes, responding with a simple "no."

This just prompted Colton to ask more questions.

"Are they an android or human? Male or female? Are they nice? What do they look like-?" endless streams of questions poured out of Colton's mouth, pretty much driving Connor insane. Eventually, Connor gave in.

"Okay okay, fine! Shut up and I'll tell you!" he grumbled and Colton immediately shut up, eager to get answers, Colin looked just as eager but Conan still didn't look too impressed by this. Connor took a deep breath, the blue blush on his cheeks getting worse.

"Well... he's a guy... who's an android... and he's very sweet, he always compliments how I look and says that I'm cute," he said with a fond smile. It was clear Connor was head-over-heels for this guy. Colton squealed excitedly, honestly loving this bit of gossip. Just wait until Hank found out.

"What's his name? Can we meet him?" Colin was the one to ask questions this time, the same excitedness as Colton was in his system, yet he was better at concealing it.

"His name's Travis, he's an CX350 model, and nO you can't meet him. Not yet," he said, the last thing he wanted was for his brothers to embarrass him in front of his lover. Colton and Colin continued to talk to Connor about this Travis guy, making sure to keep their voices down. Conan didn't get involved. He didn't want to. He automatically didn't like the sound of this android lover of Connor's, no matter if he was sweet or not.

\---------------------------

Conan entered the house with a bag of groceries, going and placing the bag down on the kitchen table and beginning to unpack the items, putting them into their allocated places in the kitchen. It had been three weeks since finding out about Connor's lover, and Conan had told Connor about his disliking for Travis, which had spiralled into a huge argument.

The two were currently not on speaking terms.

Hank, Colton and Colin were currently at the police station, filling out some extra paperwork. Luckily today was Conan and Connor's day off, meaning the two could just relax. In the past on their days off they would spend the day together, playing video games, walking Sumo and talking about random stuff. Ever since their argument, they can't even stand to be in the same room with each other.

Connor had gone out to see Travis for the day, ignoring Conan's disapproving looks. The RK900 had even met Travis in person and there was just something about him that he didn't trust. He looked way too shifty, and they way he held Connor made it seem like he was experienced in what he was doing. He wondered how many previous partners Travis had been with.

He looked at the clock and frowned. Connor always came home at a specific time, and today he was almost an hour late. That was very unusual. Even though they weren't very friendly with each other right now, Conan couldn't help but feel concerned about the whereabouts of his older brother.

Conan sighed and decided to go and find Connor, refilling Sumo's food bowl first - earning a grateful woof from the lazy Saint Bernard - before grabbing his jacket and leaving the house. He always had an idea about where Connor would be, no matter if he was trying to hide or not. That's the benefits of being one of Cyberlife's most advanced models.

\---------------------------

An abandoned house? Didn't seem like a very good place for Travis to take Connor on a date, and yet Conan's tracker had lead him to this shambled building. He entered the property and explored a bit, taking note of how quiet it was. There was nothing of interest on the first floor except for a recently discarded empty whiskey bottle. He headed up to the upper floors, finding nothing on the first three floors except for more empty alcohol bottles, but the hatch to the attic had been opened.

Conan climbed up the step-ladder to the attic, firstly noticing how the house was so old and rotten that the roof had fallen in, exposing the sky to the open space of the final floor of the house. He saw a large trail of the whiskey bottles leading to a corner of the room. He dipped his two fingers into a drop of whiskey that had been spilt on the floor, putting the substance on his tongue to analyse it.

[ANALYSING. . .]

[Substance: Whiskey (Bourbon)]

[Brand: Jack Daniel's]

[Calories: 250g]

[Volume of alcohol: 40%]

[ANALYSIS COMPLETE]

It was rather a strong alcoholic beverage and the amount of bottles littered around would give any human alcohol poisoning with just five bottles. He followed the trail of bottles, finding a figure hunched over in the corner with a bottle of the whiskey in it's hand.

It was Connor.

Concern flooded Conan and he crouched down by Connor's side. The first thing he noticed was the synthetic tears falling down Connor's face. Without hesitation, Conan wrapped his arms around Connor and pulled him into a hug. Connor didn't push away, instead he just sobbed softly into Conan's chest, his hands clinging tightly to his clothes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the only thing that could be heard was Connor's crying.

"...y-you were right..." Connor sniffled after a while, his slurred speech indicating that he was drunk from all the whiskey, "h-he left me, s-said I was nothing b-but a toy t-to him... I s-should've listened to y-you..."

Conan just gently rubbed Connor's back. The first thing he wanted to reply with was 'I told you so', but it wasn't really an appropriate time for that. Instead he just did his best to provide comfort, not liking to see his brother in such a devastated state.

"He doesn't deserve you, you're so much better than he could ever hope to be. He's a selfish bastard, Connor, he didn't deserve you," he said softly, honestly wishing murder was legal, Travis would be in danger of a very gorey demise indeed if it was, "C'mon, lets go home. I'm sure Sumo will want to comfort you too. We'll get you sobered up and I'll go out and buy your favourite snack, sound good?" Connor just nodded at that prospect and got up off the floor, with Conan's help of course. Thank god Connor had a brother like Conan, he didn't know what he'd do without him.


	4. Family Moments (Part 2)

**Family Moments (Part 2)**

 

"You had it last time!"

"Yea well, I'm technically the oldest here, so I get it this time!"

"That's not fair! HAAAAAANK!! Colton's hogging the TV remote!"

"HAAAANK, Connor's being a whiny bitch!"

...

"I'm too fucking old for this..."

\------------------------

A soft mewl could be heard coming from Colin's room, making the other four residents of Hank's house raise their eyebrows. Hank got up off the couch and headed down the hallway, his footsteps silent, Connor, Colton and Conan following. The reached the door and Hank placed his hand on the handle, quickly opening the door and revealing Colin with a kitten in his lap.

"Oh for fucks sake, Colin! That's the seventh stray you've brought into the house in the past four days!" Hank grumbled, resting his head on his hand in frustration. Colin pouted, looking at Hank, then at the kitten, then back at Hank.

"B-But it's been abandoned! I couldn't just leave it there to die!" he said desperately. Hank huffed, looking at some of the other animals that Colin had rescued as well.

"Colin, you rescue any animal you find out there. From what I can see you already have two birds, a hedgehog and a rabbit living in here. I've been lenient the first few times but this is getting ridiculous!" Colin pouted more at that, looking genuinely upset.

"Pleeeeeease, dad!" He begged, "I'll look after this one too! I promise it won't be a bother!" he tried to persuade him. This time, Conan spoke up.

"I don't see why he shouldn't, Hank. It's clear he's very good with animals as the other ones he's rescued were all injured and now they're all nearly back to full health. What harm can one more do?" He said, siding with Colin. Hank sighed in frustration.

"Okay, fine, but if that cat causes any trouble, it'll be out of here in an instant," he mumbled. Colin's face lit up happily.

"Thank you, dad! I promise you won't regret it."

\------------------------

"wHAT?!" Hank screeched, in absolute shock, his surprise mutual with three other androids that were there as well.

"Please don't be mad, I know you don't like him, but-" Conan tried to say, but was cut off.

"He's an asshole! A bully! He fucking hates androids! How in the actual fuck did you manage to get with Gavin-fucking-Reed?!" Hank yelled, more frustrated than angry but it was still hard to wrap his head around.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him, and he doesn't hate me, I know that for sure," he said with a sigh, knowing it was going to be hard to get his family to approve.

"Well... if he makes you happy then I could probably look past this..." Colton said softly, he was always more willing to give people chances. Conan smiled at him.

"Yes, he does make me happy. Thank you, Colton," he said and Connor mumbled something about him disapproving and saying how ironic this was. Colin was neutral, he didn't know what to think.

Hank was livid.

"Mark my words, son, you're going to regret dating him. He'll leave you the moment he gets the chance! It'll be a fucking miracle if you can get me to even slightly approve of this," he grumbled stubbornly. Conan's eyebrow's furrowed.

"Fine then. As long as you don't approve, I won't be living here," he mumbled before storming out of the front door despite his brothers pleading for him not to leave. Once the door slammed shut, the house filled with an empty and awkward silence. Colton and Colin looked at hank with a glare before going to their rooms without a word. Connor just stayed where he was, looking at Hank.

"He's making a mistake..." Hank mumbled with a sigh. Connor nodded in agreement.

"He is, unfortunately there's not much we can do. Love blinds people from the truth," Connor mumbled, hoping at some point that Conan would see reason and come home.


	5. Strummed Emotion

**Strummed Emotion**

Connor frequently enjoyed spending time in the back garden of Hank's house, sitting there quietly staring up at the sky and watching the clouds or playing fetch with Sumo. It was a peaceful place to sit and it gave him a lot of time to think. The yard used to be a mess, littered with junk, but Connor would go out here everyday and clean it up, usually daydreaming as he did so.

After a whole month of coming outside to the garden everyday, the place looked spotless. It wasn't a very big garden but it was quite cluttered until cleaned. Now that it was clear he could see the beauty of the small space. There was a small tree growing in one of the back corners of the land, thick bushes lined the fence around the property, the long grass had flowers growing in it, and there was an old tire that Connor had decided to keep as a place to sit when he came out.

He was currently sitting there with an item he'd bought with the money he'd saved up from working in the police force. It was a sleek wooden acoustic guitar. Connor had always loved music, he listened to it all the time when he had nothing else to do. He'd always wanted to try playing an instrument, especially a guitar. No one else in the house knew that Connor had the guitar, he was a bit rusty with it and wasn't confident enough to play it in front of the others, so he would come out to the back garden where the others wouldn't hear him and he would play a few songs he learnt and sing a bit as well.

Contrary to what Connor thought, he was actually amazing at singing and playing the guitar, he played with such emotion and it was clear he was very passionate about it. He usually liked to play some old song's back from the previous years, including stuff by Ed Sheeran, Twenty One Pilots and Bastille.

This time he was playing something a little different, something he could kind of relate to.

He put his fingers on the strings at the correct frets, remembering the chord patterns. Em, C, Am, repeat. He began to strum the intro to the song, closing his eyes as he let himself fall into the rhythm of the music.

"Dirty fingernails, same as your mind,

But he can strum the guitar just fine,"

The lyrics flowed from his lips naturally, his voice smooth and silky, a sense of harmony and balance. His voice was a pleasant sound, like the sound of the crashing waves of the ocean or the quiet chirp of crickets in the long grass in a summer sunset.

"Every now and then he'd think about his life,

Daydreamin' just to pass the the time,"

He found comfort in these words. To some extent he could relate to them. He would often think about his life and how he'd got to this moment, daydreaming about his past, all the efforts and mistakes he'd made.

"Now the sun is closer than it was before,

Anyone who's anyone can feel it,"

These lines reminded him of the android revolution, how deviants learnt to feel emotions like humans can. Everyone can feel, no matter if they're android or human. Everyone is alive.

"Saturdays are not the same as they used to be,

Sadder days, why do they keep on using me?"

"They keep on using me,"

That reminded him of when he realised he was being used. He was ordered around like a slave, trapped by commands and threats of deactivation. Amanda kept him focused on his missions, trying to make sure he didn't deviate, but that moment with Markus in Jericho made him realise. He didn't have to obey the humans. He could be free. He was alive.

He was so focused on his music that he didn't notice the small audience gathered in the back garden to watch the show.

He continued the song, eyes closed as he played with all of his heart and soul. When he finished, he opened his eyes, still deep in thought. He snapped out of it when he heard clapping coming from his left. He whipped his head around to see Colton, Colin and Hank stood there, applauding him with smiles on their faces.

"Wow, you're amazing!" Colton praised with a wide smile, Colin nodding in agreement. Connor's cheeks turned blue, flustered that he'd been caught playing.

"H-How long have you guys been stood there?" he asked as they approached, honestly feeling so embarrassed.

"Since the start. No need to be so flustered, son, you're fucking incredible, both at playing the guitar and singing," Hank said, patting Connor on the back. Connor smiled happily, that gave him confidence.

"Thank you, Hank," he said softly, looking up at his dad and brothers, "...would you maybe like to hear me play some more songs?" The three nodded eagerly and decided to sit down with Connor, wanting to hear more. Connor happily began to play his guitar again, singing more songs for his new audience.


	6. Guilt

**Guilt**

 

 

It was a rather busy day down at the station, everyone had something to do or places to be. Hank and Connor were off at a crime scene to investigate a recent murder; Conan and Gavin were filling out some paperwork, Conan still wasn't speaking to his family members ever since he left to go and live with Gavin much to the other's disapproval; Colton and Colin were down in the archives, cleaning up and making sure all the evidence was neat and in order.

Colton brushed some dust off of one case file before putting it away in its alphabetical order, humming a soft tune. Colin was on the other side of the room, ordering some boxes and stacking them neatly, his LED flashing yellow as he was deep in thought. Colton looked over at him, tilting his head. Colin always looked so distant, so... upset. It was concerning and Colton wanted to know why.

"Hey bro, you okay?" he asked softly, noticing how Colin jumped a bit when he came out of his thoughts. He looked at Colton and nodded, a small soft smile showing on his lips.

"Yea... I'm fine," he replied before going back to stacking the boxes. Colton frowned. Something about that small smile wasn't genuine. He didn't question it for a moment before sighing and going over to him.

"You always smile like you're about to cry. Something'a wrong, please tell me the truth," he said softly, placing a gentle hand on Colin shoulder. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this anyway.

"...I just feel so guilty..." he mumbled quietly, making Colton raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Guilty? About what?" he asked, rubbing Colin's back since he looked really upset now.

"Everything... I don't deserve to be treated so nicely after what happened at the Cyberlife towers last year. I held a gun to Hank's head and threatened to shoot him and I attacked Connor, I shot him in the shoulder. I don't deserve to be treated so nicely, I was going to kill them on Amanda's orders, and I almost succeeded..." he mumbled, telling Colton about everything he was thinking, "They treat me as part of the family now, Hank treats me like a son, but I don't deserve any of it..." Colton listened closely and immediately pulled Colin into a hug.

"You were just an android taking orders, Colin. You hadn't deviated and were only doing what you were told to do, you had no choice but to obey. They know that and they understand that. You do deserve to be treated nicely, the past is in the past and you're free like all of us now. Connor and Hank would say the same," he said softly to Colin who was now crying into his shoulder. Colton just held him close, rubbing his back to comfort him.

Colin must've been feeling like this for a while since the events happened in the previous year. Having to go through all those months keeping this pent up inside of him. Colton felt sympathetic, wanting Colin to know he was just as valid as any other android and that he was also part of their family.


	7. Are You...High?

**Are You... High?**

 

Hank frowned as he looked at the clock. It was getting late and his android sons were in bed recharging. Well, all except one android. Colin had yet to come home and it was well past the curfew he'd set for them. It was almost 1am and there wasn't even a sign of him returning, Hank was beyond cross. He'd decided to stay up and wait for Colin to come home, he wanted to know why Colin had decided to break curfew.

At 1:47am, the front door opened and Colin stumbled in, a strong smell following him. He stopped in the living room doorway and spotted hank, freezing a bit.

"Heeeeeeeeyy Pops..." he said with a lopsided grin. Hank frowned, his eyes narrowing. He knew what the strong smell was - it was weed.

"Colin, are you high?" he asked with disappointed tone, he knew that weed could have the same effects on androids as it had on humans. Colin shook his head as he stumbled towards him.

"Nooooo, I'm not high... only birds can be high, I don't have wings," he mumbled, very clearly high. He'd only smoked it to get some things off of his mind, to just relax a little. Hank sighed, frowning heavily.

"Don't lie. Go have a shower, we'll discuss this in the morning," he mumbled, not even looking at Colin now. Colin did that, stumbling over towards the bathroom to have a shower. Hank was so disappointed in him, and now he had to try and find out who the fuck gave his son weed so he could beat the shit out of them.

Half an hour later, Colin got out of the shower, changing into some different clothes. Thanks to the shower he wasn't as high now, and also realised the situation. He shuffled cautiously into the living room and could see Hank with his head in his hands.

"Hank...?" he mumbled quietly. Hank didn't look up, he couldn't look at Colin right now. Colin decided to leave him alone for now. He felt bad for what he did. He went to his room without another word.

\--------------------

Morning arrived and Connor was the first to wake up. He left his room and noticed Hank asleep on the couch, which wasn't unusual to be honest. Connor went into the kitchen and made a coffee for Hank, taking it to the living room when he was done and placing it on the coffee table. Connor then froze, there was a lingering smell in the air, which he could easily recognise. He knew it wouldn't have been Hank that could've smoked anything, he was a police lieutenant, he hated drugs. It must've been someone else...

Colton was the next to wake up and he wandered into the living room, smiling at his brother when he spotted him.

"Heya bro, have you seen my-" he stopped mid-sentence, sniffing the air. He looked completely bewildered.

"Con-con have you been smoking weed?" he asked and Connor shook his head, explaining that he'd only just found the smell and also saying it couldn't have been Hank smoking it. The both frowned before looking down the hall towards Colin's door, which was open a bit and they could just see Colin's eye looking at them through the crack. The door closed quickly and locked. Connor went down to Colin's room and knocked on the door.

"Colin, open the door," he said softly, Colton right behind him. There was no response, so Connor knocked again.

"Colin, please. I'm not angry, I just want to talk," he said. He knew if Conan had been here he probably would've kicked down the door, its a good job he slept over at Gavin's house. There was still no response from behind the door.

Connor and Colton jumped when Hank stood behind them, a dull look on his face. Connor mumbled to Hank how Colin wouldn't open the door and Hank sighed.

"Well of course he's not gonna open the fucking door. He did drugs and doesn't wanna face the consequences. Fuckin' coward..." he grumbled before turning and walking away. Connor and Colton knew how much Hank hated drugs, so to find out that one of his android sons had smoked weed was probably really hard on him.

Colton decided to try knocking this time. Colton was closer with Colin that the other members of the family.

"Colin, please let me in. I know you wouldn't smoke that stuff without a reason, I wanna help you," he said softly. There was no response for a moment but then there was some shuffling from behind the door. The door then opened a bit, Colin looked like he'd been crying.

"I-I only wanna t-talk to you..." he mumbled to Colton, who nodded and looked at Connor, he understood and went to join Hank in the living room.

Colton entered Colin's room and watched as the other went and sat on his bed, he joined him and sighed.

"Why?" he asked simply, placing a hand on Colin's shoulder. Colin looked away and shrugged, more synthetic tears leaving his eyes. Colton didn't push it, he would wait for Colin to tell him. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

"...a-all the regrets I f-felt before c-came back up... I d-didn't like it, I w-wanted to forget a-about it... my friends s-said they knew how I could a-and offered me w-weed. I a-accepted it..." he mumbled out an explanation. Colton looked at him sympathetically, gently rubbing his back.

"It was wrong to do it, but I understand why you did it. Please never smoke that stuff again though, just come and talk to me if something is wrong..." he said softly, hugging his brother. Colin accepted the hug.

"...H-Hank hates me n-now, doesn't h-he?" Colin sniffled, remembering Hank's reaction. Colton honestly didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know.

"I...I don't know, Colin. I'm sure he doesn't..." he mumbled, Colin just cried harder.


	8. Can We Keep It?

**Can We Keep It?**

 

An ear-piercing scream ripped throughout the house, joined by another scream. Hank and Colin raced into the kitchen to find Connor and Colton stood on the table, clinging to each other.

"tHERE'S A SPIDER!!" Colton yelled, pointing in terror to the small spider on the floor of the kitchen. Hank backed away a bit.

"fuckfuckfuckfuck," Connor repeated in a mumble over and over. The only one not phased was Colin. He went over to the spider and crouched down, picking it up in his hand, a soft smile on his face. It was only about the size of a coin.

"Awww~ It's so small! Can I keep it?" he asked with a sweet smile. Connor and Colton looked at him like he'd grown two heads. Hank shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Spiders need to be outside and plus I'm pretty sure keeping it would just make Connor and Colton paranoid," Hank explained. Colin pouted looking down at the little spider.

"Oh... Okay... I'll go put little Daisy outside." Of course he'd given it a name. Colin already had enough animals in his room as it is. Colin began to make his way over to the front door, a sad look on his face. Hank sighed.

"Fine, you can keep it. Don't expect it to live long though," he said and saw Colin's face light up happily.

"Yay! Thanks dad! I've researched how to take care of spiders before, I'll definitely take good care of Daisy!" he said before racing back to his room. Connor and Colton weren't going to rest very well tonight.


	9. Hostage

**Hostage**

Hank and Connor entered the precinct quickly, they came as fast as they could after hearing about the situation. Colin, Conan and Gavin were already there, talking in a huddle, two voices calm, one voice shaking. The two went over to the group, Hank looking confused.

"The hell's happening? I get a rushed call about a hostage situation with no other explanation, care to explain?" he asked and Conan turned to look at him.

"A group of humans against the android's freedom have decided to take a bunch of android's hostage and have taken them to a rather rundown part of the city. All forces are on their way there now. The human's have guns and are threatening to shoot them," Conan explained calmly to Hank, who nodded in understanding. Connor glanced around the group, noticing a missing member from their party.

"Where's Colton?" he asked, frowning slightly. Everyone jumped when Colin burst into tears, it was clear he'd been holding it in.

"H-He's one of t-the hostages..." he sobbed, his hand's shaking. Hank's eyes widened, a whole slew of emotions flooding through him. Connor was shocked as well.

"We need to get there, and fast. I'll go with Gavin, we'll meet you three there," Conan said and grabbed Gavin's arm, dragging him quickly towards the entrance. Colin couldn't control his crying now and Hank went over to him, hugging him tightly, trying to keep himself together for Colin's sake.

"I-I'm sure he'll be alright, son, calm down. We need to get there to save him but we can't with you in this state," Hank said softly as he tried to reassure Colin, honestly also trying to reassure himself as well. Colin wiped his eyes and nodded, trying to calm down. Connor looked at the clock and began to make his way to the entrance, Hank and Colin soon followed.

\----------------------

The area was surrounded by police, blue and red lights flashing brightly, illuminating the walls of the crumbling exterior of the old houses in the neighbourhood. Hank parked the car next to Gavin's empty one. There were people pointing up to where the hostages had been taken and there was a wide balcony there. A human dragged one of the android hostages out onto it and without any mercy or hesitation, he yelled something and shot the android straight through the head before chucking it's limp body from the high space. Colin stared with a trembling lip and wide, fearful eyes. What if they'd already done that to Colton? What if they wouldn't make it in time?

Connor and Hank got out of the car, going over to the other officers, Conan and Gavin. Hank glanced up at the balcony again, the human was yelling obscurities, saying he would kill every android in the building. Connor guessed that there were accomplices inside the building, stopping the androids from escaping.

"They've already killed two androids," Officer Miller - who was one of the first to arrive - mumbled, pointing towards the two limp bodies on the floor below the balcony. Hank nodded, trying to think of how they could stop this. Conan noticed Colin hadn't followed the other two and he frowned.

"Where's Colin?" he asked, wondering if he'd be okay to help out with the situation.

"He stayed in the car. I don't think he's psychologically alright to deal with this," he mumbled softly. Conan nodded in understanding and looked at Gavin, "Detective, do you have any ideas as to what we could do?" he asked and Gavin sighed, shrugging slightly.

"I'll be honest with you, I have no fucking idea. The swat team aren't going to arrive for another twenty minutes, who knows how many more android's they'll kill in that time. We have to act now but there's nothing we can do. If we try and go up there, they'll kill them all instantly," he mumbled, crossing his arms. Connor and Conan began to analyse the building from the outside, trying to come up with something.

No one noticed a figure sneak around to the back of the house.

Then another android was brought out onto the balcony, screaming in terror about how she didn't want to die. Did the android killer listen? Of course he didn't. He raised the gun and shot her in the back of the head, watching with a sadistic smile as she dropped to the floor, dead. He hoisted her body over the railing and watched her body fall into the pile with the rest of the bodies. The officers were getting desperate now.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! We can't just sit around and do nothing!" Hank yelled in frustration, hands going up to his long grey hair and pulling at it out of stress and anger. One of his sons was up there, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost another.

Suddenly, there was a sound of gunshots coming from inside the building, startling the man on the balcony as well as the people down below. The man went back over to the door to the building but as soon as he did, a bullet went straight through his head, knocking him back over the railing and his body fell to the ground.

The last person they all expected to see stood in the doorway to the balcony, holding a gun, covered in human blood, was Colin.

Everyone stared in shock, not knowing what the fuck just happened to be honest. Colin went back inside the building and emerged out the front door a few minutes later with five other bruised and battered androids, one of them being Colton, who was holding Colin's hand.

Hank ran up to them and pulled them both into a hug, holding them tightly. They hugged him back, both in tears. They stayed like that for a few minutes before making their way back to the others.

Colton was in bad shape. His synthetic skin was damaged badly on his face and blue blood was dripping from his nose and neck, a chunk was also cut out of his shoulder and his clothes were ripped. He was shaking and crying, the situation was terrifying and traumatising for him.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Connor asked Colin, looking surprised that the person who was too scared to leave the car earlier had just saved five androids from three gun-wielding humans. Colin sighed, staring at the ground.

"I... I don't know. I was so scared that Colton would be killed... I had to do something," He said quietly and Connor put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You were amazing, I'm proud of you, bro," Connor said with a soft smile.

The four android brothers and Hank travelled back to the police station together. Everyone there made sure to try and make Colton feel better. Connor got a blanket out and wrapped it around him to provide comfort, Colin sat and talked with him, hugging him tightly, Conan found a pack of wet wipes and cleaned the blue blood and dirt off of Colton's face, making sure not to miss any spots, even Gavin provided a bit of comfort by gently ruffling Colton's hair and telling him he was safe now. All of the comfort helped him a lot, soon enough he was smiling again.


	10. Holiday

**Holiday**

 

The trunk of Conan's brand new Toyota Sienna slammed shut after the last bag was thrown into it. An excited giggle came from the youngest of the brothers (well, they say he's the youngest, but in the order they were created he'd technically be the oldest. They decided based on mental age). Conan brushed his hands off and turned away from the trunk to face the others.

"Is that everything?" he asked and Connor nodded, replying with confirmation that this was all they needed. Colton jumped up and down, still giggling. This was the first time the four androids would leave Detroit, and it was safe to say they were all very excited, but also a little nervous. It was a good job they'd all removed their LEDs as well, the humans wouldn't know they were androids. Hank approached the four, chuckling at how excited they were.

"Are you lot sure you're gonna be alright without me? I don't want any of you getting into trouble..." he said, being the worried dad he was. They all nodded, they already had fake passports and ID saying they were human, just in case.

"We should be okay. Unless there are thermal scanners in Spain, no one will know we're not human," Conan said to reassure Hank. Now that all the bags were in the car and the four androids were ready to go, now was the time to say goodbye. Connor was the first to go to Hank, giving him a hug, then the others joined in, turning it into a group hug.

"Don't do anything illegal, and send me a postcard," Hank said with a chuckle, ruffling their hair.

"We will! Lets go now, I can't wait any longer!" Colton said with even more giggles, rushing back over to the car. Hank watched with a smile as they said their goodbyes and went to the vehicle and got in. Conan started the car and pulled out of Hank's driveway, Connor was sat in the passenger seat and Colin and Colton were sat in the back. They waved goodbye to Hank one last time before driving away, their journey to the airport beginning.


	11. Jericho High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- High School AU -

**Jericho High**

"Hurry the fuck up or you're all gonna be late!!" Hank yelled from the front door, car keys in hand and ready to go. The summer holidays had just finished and now it was the time that all students hated the most: going back to school. Connor, Colin and Conan hopped up from the couch and immediately grabbed their backpacks when Hank yelled out, not wanting to be late for their first day back after the holidays, Colton on the other hand was stuffing his face with toast, not really giving a shit about the time. In the end, Colin had to drag him out of the door, a piece of toast still half hanging out of his mouth.

Once all five of them were eventually in the car, Hank checked the time once again before starting up the vehicle and driving down to local high school, trying to go fast enough so that they wouldn't be late but not fast enough to break the law.

This would be Connor, Colin and Colton's Senior year at Jericho High, but only Conan was only in 10th Grade, making him two years younger than the others. They still couldn't believe their youngest brother was the tallest in the family, they were still trying to find out what kind of sorcery he'd used to grow so tall.

Hank pulled up in the parking lot and stopped in a space near the front of the school, putting the car into park and waited for the four to get out of the car.

"Alright, you four have fun. No getting into trouble- yes that includes you Colton, don't whine." Hank said before giving them all hug through the car window, saying goodbye for now. Hank waved to them before driving off, probably going to relish the peace and quiet he got now that they were at school for the rest of the day.

They began to walk up to the fairly large building before they were interrupted by three individuals bumping into them, they apologised quickly though. Luckily the brothers recognised the three; Ralph, Rupert and Jerry, all three of them were good friends with Colin. Colin had bonded with them over their love of nature and animals and stuff like that.

"Hi guys! I've missed you lot so much over the holidays!" Colin said happily while hugging them all like the big sweetheart he was.

"We've missed you too! I was hoping we'd catch you before lessons start," Jerry said with a wide smile, Rupert nodding in agreement.

"Ralph has bought presents for all of his friends! Ralph has already given Jerry and Rupert presents, so here's Colin's!" Ralph said before handing a neatly wrapped present over to Colin. Colin smiled widely and thanked him. Ralph was always giving his friends presents, it was just a thing he liked to do. Colin turned back around to face his brothers.

"I'm gonna hang out with my friends, see you later!" He said to them before walking off across the grass with his friends, chatting happily amongst them. The other three brothers said bye before heading into the building, going to their lockers to drop some stuff off and collect the textbooks they needed. Their lockers were pretty much next to each other so they didn't have to go too far.

All of the brothers had different people to hang around with at school, they rarely ever stuck together.

Colin had Ralph, Jerry and Rupert.

Conan had Gavin.

Connor had Markus, Simon, Josh and North.

Colton had Daniel, Cornelius and Chloe.

((Quick A/N: Cornelius is Carlos Ortiz's Android!))

Speaking of friends, or well, in this case no one quite knows what they are to each other, Gavin came strutting down the corridor, spotting Conan and heading over to him.

"Hey, dipshit, you never called me over the summer!" He said, a frown on his face and his arms crossed. Conan rolled his eyes, looking unfazed.

"You have my number, Gavin, you could easily have called me first," he said in his usual dull voice. Conan's brother's didn't really approve of his friendship with Gavin, especially since Gavin was older than Conan, even if it was just by two years.

"W-Well, I was busy!" Gavin tried to make up and excuse, causing Conan to grin.

"You were just too embarrassed to call me first, I can see right through you, Reed," Conan said with a chuckle, making Gavin's face go red.

"S-Shut up, asswipe!" He hissed, pouting at Conan, "Anyway, there's a new vending machine on the east side of the building and I don't have any money. C'mon, I want something from it before first class," he grumbled and grabbed Conan's arm, dragging him off down the corridor to use his money again, like usual.

Connor and Colton just watched before looking at each other, shaking their heads before closing their lockers and going to find their own friends.


	12. Jericho High - Colin's Story

**Jericho High - Colin's Story**

Jericho High: a place for students with a broad imagination and high expectations. It was full of a variety of different people, all with different hobbies and preferences, but also some with the same. Of course people with similar interests became friends quickly, and that's what happened with Colin.

Colin was never really one to stand out from the crowd, in fact he'd prefer it if he wasn't noticed at all. He was shy and socially awkward, even around his own family. His brothers contrasted to his social status quite a lot; Connor was cheerful and chirpy, always making friends wherever he could; Colton was goofy and lovable, everyone he met loved to have him around; and Conan was strict and cold, but also strong and always willing to help, and he also hated bullies, if anyone was being harassed, they would always go to Conan for help, but unfortunately Conan was still in middle school when Connor, Colin and Colton were in their first and second year of high school.

Colin was the loner, the invisible one, the guy that would sit quietly, watching everyone else around him without saying a word. It sucked to have no friends, but at least he couldn't make a fool of himself if he went unnoticed.

That was until he started his second year of high school.

Colin had found a peaceful place to sit outside in his first year and visited there practically everyday, under a tree and far from the bustling crowd of the other students. He even went and sat there at the start of his second year, but one day, someone was sat there before him, a boy his age was sitting there with a book in his lap, a peaceful look on his face.

He hadn't noticed the guy until he was only a few feet away. He froze once he noticed him and took a step back, hoping to sneak away unnoticed, but the guy saw him. He felt frozen, this was the first time anyone had really actually looked directly at him. The boy smiled softly at him, emitting a friendly aura.

"Oh, hello! I didn't expect anyone else to know about this spot," The boy said with a light chuckle, his blue eyes looking warmly at Colin. Colin gulped a bit and took a deep breath, looking rather nervous.

"Y-Yea, I came here every day in my first year... it's a peaceful place, away from everyone else," Colin replied quietly, looking at the ground and shuffling his feet anxiously. The guy noticed this and gave him a reassuring look.

"Yes, it is very peaceful. I'm sorry if i'm making you uncomfortable, I can tell that your not used to having company, I can leave if you'd like?" he offered and Colin shook his head. This was the first person to speak to him properly since he'd started high school, he wasn't just going to make him leave.

"N-No, you can stay, I don't mind," Colin said with a small smile, kinda feeling reassured that this guy didn't find him weird. The guy smiled widely and patted the spot beside him, motioning for Colin to sit down. Colin did so, sitting next to the redhead.

"My name's Jerry, what's yours?" The boy asked, still smiling at Colin, closing his book and scooting round a bit to face Colin.

"I'm Colin..." he responded quietly, returning a small smile. It felt odd to be talking for someone for once, but it was also nice.

"That's a cool name, I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Jerry said enthusiastically, making Colin smile more. Friends... that sounded good.

From that day forward, Colin and Jerry hung out together, talking about anything they could think of. Colin learned to be more open to Jerry, he also became more self confident. It turned out they liked quite a lot of the same things too; they both loved nature, they both liked reading, they both owned desk plants and had named them, and they both loved strawberry ice cream.

Then someone else came into the picture.

A student moved to their school, a boy named Ralph. He was very shy, mainly due to the large scar that ran down the right side of his face. When he was introducing himself to the class, he spoke in third person which made a lot of the other students laugh at him, also a lot of whispers went around the room about his scar, he honestly looked like he was about to cry. Colin and Jerry felt sorry for him. After that lesson, Ralph was the first to leave the room, rushing off somewhere to hide. Colin and Jerry decided to follow him. They found him around the back of the building, sitting against the wall, knees tucked up to his chest and his head in his arms. As Jerry and Colin approached, Ralph looked up at them, tear streaks staining his cheeks. Ralph looked scared as they got closer, scooting away slightly.

"Hey... it's okay, we're not here to hurt you," Jerry spoke softly, crouching down so that he didn't look as intimidating. Ralph didn't look like he believed him.

"E-Everyone wants to hurt Ralph... everyone makes fun of Ralph... Ralph moved schools so that it would stop but it never works... Ralph hates it... n-no one likes Ralph... they think he's a freak..." Ralph sniffled, holding his knees to his chest. Colin gave him a sympathetic look, crouching down as well.

"We don't want to hurt you or make fun of you, we came to see if you were okay. My name is Colin and this is Jerry," Colin spoke quietly, giving Ralph a reassuring smile, "do you wanna be our friend?" Ralph looked at Colin in disbelief. Jerry smiled at him as if to encourage him.

"R-Ralph has never had friends before... it would be nice...." he mumbled quietly, deep in thought. He glanced up at the two after a few seconds and nodded, "yes, Ralph would like to be friends with you two." Jerry and Colin smiled widely when Ralph accepted their friendship.

Colin and Jerry got to know Ralph better the more they talked. They learned that Ralph loved nature just like them and owned a wide variety of succulents and other plants, he had a pet hedgehog called Sammy, he loved gummy bears and they also learned the story behind his scar and third person talk.

Ralph had been in a severe car accident at the age of six, he was lucky to have made it out alive. His father had been drunk and decided to go on a late night cruise, irresponsibly taking Ralph with him. Ralph's father had swerved into the wrong lane and had a head on collision with a large truck, crushing the car. Ralph's father died instantly, a large piece of glass from the front window pierced his neck, cutting his jugular vein, the airbag only pushed it in deeper. Ralph had been a bit luckier. Glass cut and slashed at his face, creating irreversible damage, also blinding him in his right eye, but he wasn't killed. Luckily an ambulance came quickly enough to prevent Ralph from losing any more blood, saving his life. The psychological damage from the crash caused something wrong to happen in his brain, he began to speak in third person and couldn't stop. Psychologists and therapists tried to help but nothing reversed his speech. His mother couldn't handle the fact that she's lost her husband and her child was scarred for the rest of his life. She took her own life three weeks after the accident. Ralph was put into care where he was adopted by a loving couple that couldn't have a child of their own. They were very good to him, helping him with whatever they could, not minding his scars or third person talk, finding it to be a cute quirk. They bought him whatever he wished for and loved him as if he was their biological child. They watched Ralph grow into a modest and caring young man, but also saw him suffer with a lack of self esteem due to his scars and his speech problems. Ralph was severely bullied all the way through elementary school and middle school, his adoptive parents moved him through thirteen different schools to try and stop this but it didn't work, but he was grateful for them trying so hard to help him.

But now Ralph finally had friends, after so many years of being teased and bullied, he finally had people other than his parents care about him, and that meant a lot to Ralph.

Ralph was so happy when he hung around with Jerry and Colin, finding his self esteem rising. Whenever he felt down or someone made fun of him, Jerry and Colin would be there for him, and not only that but Colin got Conan to deal with anyone that was mean to Ralph, Conan could be a scary guy even though he was younger than the people who tried to bully Ralph. The trio always stuck together and even began hanging around at each others houses, of course Ralph's parents were more than happy for him to have friends over.

They went through their second year together and remained friends going into their third year as well, and that's when another person joined their friendship group.

The three spent a lot of their free time outside the building, sitting around on the grass or on a bench somewhere. They were heading to one of their usual spots when they noticed some commotion. A group of rather tall and intimidating guys had surrounded a boy that the three recognised from their classes. The boy was holding a packet of bird seeds in his hand and was clearly trying to feed the pigeons that landed but the three larger boys kept scaring them off while laughing cruelly. It was clear that this was distressing the boy, so Jerry, Colin and Ralph intervened. The walked over, trying to look angry and tough when in reality they were metaphorically shitting themselves.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Jerry yelled at the three larger boys, crossing his arms. The trio of bullies looked at him before laughing.

"What are you gonna do if we don't, pipsqueak?" one of the bullies growled, towering over Jerry. Colin stepped up, looking furious.

"I'll get Conan to beat the ever living shit out of you," Colin said threateningly. The bullies seemed to hesitate at that. Conan was one of the strongest and scariest people in the school even though he was a freshman. Everyone knew how much Conan hated bullies. The bullies backed off and quickly walked away, not wanting to have to deal with Conan.

Colin smirked smugly and Jerry and Ralph laughed as the bullies went away. The boy that they'd saved from the bullies smiled at them.

"Thank you so much for getting them to go away, they kept scaring the poor pigeons I was trying to feed," he said as he scattered some more of the bird food on the ground, a few pigeons flew down to eat it.

"You're welcome. I'm Jerry, these are my friends Colin and Ralph," Jerry said with a smile, pointing to the other two when he said their names.

"I'm Rupert, It's nice to meet you," Rupert responded, happy that the other three didn't think him feeding the pigeons was weird. The four sat around together and talked for a while, getting to know Rupert a bit more. Rupert had a lot of the same interests as them, the common one being his love of nature.

They all got along so well, Colin thought back to his first year of high school, he had no friends and was invisible to everyone, but now he had three amazing friends that he planned to never let go of. As their third year came to an end, they said their goodbyes and parted ways for now. Colin couldn't wait to see them again in their senior year.


	13. Family Moment's (Part 3)

**Family Moments (Part 3)**

 

Hank was very suspicious of his android sons' recent behaviour. It was like they were all keeping a secret from him. Traded whispers and secret glances were shared but Hank hadn't a clue what they were talking about. It wasn't until September 6th that he found out what they were hiding.

All four androids took the day off work which raised Hank's suspicions even more, why would all four of them need time off? Hank's day at the precinct was lonely without the other four around; Connor wasn't there to talk to or to annoy him with that stupid coin, Colin wasn't there to bring him unnecessary coffees or rush around trying to impress him constantly, Colton wasn't there to slack off or goof around as he usually did; and Conan wasn't there to be an asshole to Gavin which always amused Hank.

Eventually the end of work arrived and Hank left the station, driving home. He was absolutely exhausted. He parked the car in the driveway and turned the vehicle off, getting out and locking it. He walked up to the front door and frowned when he noticed that all the lights were off in the living room. Were the androids out somewhere?

Hank entered the house, the door was unlocked to maybe they were just in their rooms? Hank fumbled around where the light switch would be before finally finding it and flipping on the light. He didn't expect what happened next.

As soon as the light came on, Hank looked around the living room, seeing how it had been decorated. Balloons were strewn around the place, bunting and streamer were hanging from the walls in an array of different colours and there was a pile of perfectly wrapped presents in the corner of the living room. The four androids that he'd missed while at work were standing in the middle of the living room, wide smiles on all of their faces - yes, even on the usually emotionless Conan's face.

"Surprise!" Connor said with a giggle, "Happy Birthday, Hank!"

Hank was shocked, honestly he'd forgotten that it was his birthday. He hadn't celebrated it for the past nine years or more.

"We all decided that due to human traditions, we would throw you a surprise party, I hope it's to a standard of your liking," Conan said, still smiling. Colton bounced up and down excitedly.

"We even tried to make a cake!" He said and pointed over it it. Slightly more surprising than the surprise party itself, the cake didn't look as perfect as everything else. It was slightly lopsided and the icing was a little bit wonky.

"Emphasis on 'tried'. Baking isn't really in our programming," Colin said with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck. Hank wasn't bothered that the cake wasn't perfect.

Wordlessly, he walked over to the four androids and pulled them into a tight group hug, the biggest smile he'd probably had in a while was displayed on his face.

"Thank you, this means a hell of a lot to me," Hank said softly and the androids returned the hug, glad they could make Hank happy.

\----------------------------------

"Thank you for agreeing to babysit Alice for us," Kara said to Connor with a smile, her gentle hand on the child's shoulder, Luther stood behind them.

"It's no problem at all, the others love having Alice around and so do I," Connor said, smiling in return. Kara knelt down in front of Alice and straightened her hair a little.

"Be good for Uncle Connor, okay? We'll be back to pick you up at eight," Kara said to her and Alice nodded. Kara gave her a kiss on the forehead before standing back up and heading back down the path with Luther, giving a small wave and a smile before leaving. Connor looked down at Alice with a warm smile.

"Let's go inside, there's lots of things you can do, I'm sure your other uncles will be happy to see you," he said as Alice reached up to hold his hand, being lead inside by him. Once inside, she saw her other three uncles sat in the living room watching TV. They turned their heads once they noticed Connor come in and Colin and Colton smiled widely. Colton got up and went over to Alice, giving her a friendly hug.

"Heya, Alice! It's been a while since we've seen you!" he said happily, Alice returned the hug, smiling as well.

"Hi Uncle Colton, I've missed you," she said sweetly. She was always such an angel, the four RK androids loved to babysit her. Colin said hello as well, getting up to hug her too. Conan stayed seated and gave a friendly wave. He always said he wasn't very good with kids but he still liked having Alice around.

"So what do you wanna do? We could watch TV, or do some drawing, or maybe even play in the back garden?" Connor gave her some suggestions, trying to see what she'd like to do. Alice pondered the options for a minute.

"Can I do some drawing, please?" she asked politely and Connor nodded, smiling widely at her politeness. Kara and Luther had raised her well.

"Of course you can! I'll go find some paper and pens," he said and scurried off to find what was needed.

A few minutes later he returned with the paper and pens, placing them down on the coffee table. Alice knelt down next to the table and began to draw. Connor sat down next to her on the floor and watched. The other androids remained on the couch.

After half an hour, Alice smiled proudly at her drawing and held it up for the other four to see. It was a drawing of Alice with her uncles, all looking happy.

"I drew my favourite uncles," she said happily, almost killing the others with her cuteness.

"It's amazing! I love it, you're so talented!" Colton said with a wide smile, Colin agreed and so did Connor. Alice turned to Conan, still holding it up.

"Do you like it, Uncle Conan?" She asked him hopefully, looking at him with her adorable eyes. Conan nodded.

"Of course I do, anything you draw is always above the level of a professional," he said with his fancy words, always being so formal. Alice smiled, happy with his answer.

"I think it's good enough to be put on the fridge door," Connor said and Alice nodded excitedly, standing up and going to the kitchen. Connor chuckled at her eagerness and followed, pinning the drawing to the fridge door with a magnet.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of watching Disney movies and eating sweets and popcorn. The four RK androids were definitely Alice's favourite uncles.

\----------------------------------

"shIT-"

A loud voice yelled from the kitchen followed by the smash of a plate. Hank groaned and got up off the couch, walking to the kitchen and face palming. Colton had dropped a plate that had a pop tart on it, a sad look on his face.

"I dropped my pop tart..." he mumbled in despair, looking up at Hank with a pout.

"I think the fact that you broke a fucking plate is a bit more important than a god damn pop tart," Hank grumbled, crossing his arms.

"B-But my pop tart-!"

"This is so sad, Alexa play Despacito," Conan said in his monotone voice as he passed the kitchen to go to the living room. A howl of laughter came from the living room as Connor tried not to fall of the couch from how hard he was laughing, and failed. Even Hank couldn't help but crack an amused smile. Teaching the androids about memes was definitely one of the best things Hank had done with his life.


	14. Jericho High - Conan's Story

**Jericho High - Conan's Story**

Conan wasn't like his brothers. He was different in many ways. Appearance wise, he was taller, broader, he had blue eyes instead of brown and he was a lot more intimidating. His personality was different too, he was a lot stricter, he didn't laugh or smile as much, he was more reserved, he was smarter, stronger and more tolerant. Despite these differences, he loved his brothers just the same, he would do anything to help and protect them.

It just sucked that he was younger than them.

Conan was two years younger than his brothers, which meant he couldn't be around them as much when they were at school. He couldn't be in the same classes as them, he couldn't talk to them as often, if there was a class project for them all to do he could't be included. He wished he was the same age as them, but he couldn't change that.

It especially sucked when his brothers went up to high school and he was still stuck in middle school for the next two years. It was great when they were all in middle school, they would hang out at break and lunch times, talking happily and sharing stories about what they'd done that day, but once they left, he was alone.

Conan didn't really have any friends other than his brothers. He was tall and intimidating, not really 'friendly' material. Of course, he would still help people. If anyone was being bullied, he'd step in because even the bullies were scared of Conan. People began to come to him if there was a problem but he still didn't have any real friends, but at least he had a sense of pride knowing that people trusted him.

That didn't change even as he joined his brothers in high school. He was happy to see his brothers again when he moved up but they didn't hang out as much as they used to. His brothers all had friends to sit with at lunch and share stories with. Conan was left alone.

Sometimes Conan could be mistaken for a senior, even though he was a freshman, this came in handy though as it made sure that no one would fuck with him. His sharp, piercing eyes could cut through someone and make them shake, his tall stature could scare even the toughest of jocks.

One day, one of the meanest assholes in the school had taken to publicly beating up a freshman nerd, and Conan couldn't stand it. There was a large crowd around the commotion, watching the senior jock beat the shit out of the timid boy, but that stopped as soon as Conan grabbed the jock by the collar and threw him against the wall. Everyone cheered Conan on as he punched and kicked the ever living shit out of the bully, making a name for himself. He became known as a guardian of some sorts, he became popular. Not only was he a good guy, he was rather handsome too. Some of the girls became interested in him, but he shrugged them off. No one knew why... perhaps he was just modest?

Every asshole in the school avoided Conan, knowing what he was capable of.

Except for one.

Gavin Reed was one of the snarkiest, bitchiest rats in the school, always looking for trouble. He'd always been a troubled child and that didn't stop once he got into high school. He was in the same grade as all of Conan's brothers. He was well known as having a foul mouth and a shitty attitude, not to mention he'd almost been expelled numerous amounts of times for spouting racist and homophobic slurs at people.

Conan first came face to face with Gavin in the hallways before class. They'd bumped into each other, dropping their books. How cliché.

"Watch where you're fucking going, prick!" Gavin growled as he picked up his books, glaring at Conan. Gavin knew all about Conan, knowing how much he hated bullies and assholes. That didn't phase Gavin though. Conan glared lightly at Gavin.

"My apologies," Conan said simply as he picked up his own books quickly.

"Yea you better be sorry, dipshit," Gavin growled in return. Conan frowned and glared more.

"You can drop the threatening tone, rat," Conan hissed, he wasn't tolerant of assholes. Gavin rolled his eyes and grinned nastily.

"What are you gonna do about it? You gonna beat me up? Yea, I know who you are, prick. You beat up any fucker you looks are you funny. Well I'm gonna tell you something, you don't scare me. Go ahead, punch me, I dare you," he sneered up at Conan. Conan just shook his head and rolled his eyes, proceeding to swiftly walk past Gavin as if he was just an annoying speck of dust. Conan was very good at 'people reading', and he could tell that Gavin was all bark and no bite. Not worth his time.

"Hey! Get back here, asshole, I ain't done with you!" Gavin yelled, Conan just kept walking. No one walked away from Gavin Reed. No one.

From that point on, Gavin would purposely try and find Conan, whether it be in the halls or in the school grounds. He would always try and provoke a reaction from the tall freshman, but got ignored every time. This infuriated Gavin.

Gavin decided that if insults wouldn't provoke Conan, actions would.

He found Conan at the end of the school day, approaching him with a glare. Conan noticed him and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Oi prick, I have some unfinished business with you," Gavin hissed, standing in front of Conan, chest to chest.

"I don't have the time of day to be dealing with rats. If you have nothing important to say, I'll be leaving-" Conan didn't get to finish his sentence as a harsh shove from the shorter male sent him tumbling backwards onto the floor. Conan wasn't expecting that at all and it was honestly quite the achievement that he'd managed to knock Conan down.

"You always act like such a tough guy, c'mon then, let's see what you've got!" Gavin said with a grin, clearly not knowing what he was up against. Conan glared and stood back up, towering over Gavin. For a split second, Gavin kinda regretted his decision.

"It would be in your best interest not to pick a fight with me, Reed. I will not be charged with your hospital bill," Conan growled, glaring down at him with such hatred. Gavin faltered for a minute but stood his ground. He was too stubborn for his own good.

"Fuck you! If I wanna fight you, then I'll fucking fight you! I'll kick your ass-" Gavin immediately stopped talking when Conan grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, cutting off his breathing. Gavin's eyes widen in panic as he struggled to get out of Conan's grip, getting more and more desperate as he began to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. He clawed at Conan's hand, his nails digging in and drawing blood but that didn't phase Conan at all. As soon as Gavin felt like he was going to pass out, Conan released him, letting Gavin drop to the floor, gasping, spluttering and coughing for air. Conan just watched Gavin with a sadistic smirk on his face, seeing how Gavin shuffled backwards away from him, fear evident in his eyes.

Gavin didn't bother Conan again after that day, which Conan was rather pleased about, but something in the back of his mind was saying that something was wrong about this. Whenever he passed Gavin in the hallway now, Gavin seemed to walk quicker, keeping his head down and keeping his mouth shut. Conan would've said it was nice, but there was something more to this, Conan could tell.

Gavin didn't seem to be insulting anyone anymore, not just avoiding Conan. He seemed quieter, more reserved now. He sat alone in class, just staring down at his book instead of jeering at people, he didn't come to eat lunch in the cafeteria anymore. Conan was confused as to why this had happened, but he soon found out why.

He got a text from Connor with a video attached to it, it was a video of when Conan had almost strangled Gavin to the point of passing out. Someone had hidden around the corner and recorded it, sending the video to everyone in the school. Gavin was now a laughing stock, everyone was making fun of him for his stupidity and even the nerds were poking fun. Conan would say it's what he deserved but imagine how bad of an impact that would have on someone. It would be crushing.

Conan decided to do something about it. He may hate how Gavin behaved but he was a strong believer in second chances. He sent Gavin a message over instagram, telling him to meet him behind the school at the end of the day when everyone was gone. Gavin was reluctant, but he thought that things would be worse if he didn't go. He was scared shitless, not knowing why Conan would want to talk to him.

Conan leaned against the hard brick wall as he waited for Gavin, eventually hearing footsteps approaching. He turned his head to see Gavin there, looking dishevelled and scared.

"So, what do you want...?" Gavin asked in a mumbled, kinda expecting to be beaten up or something. Conan sighed and walked over to Gavin, noticing how the shorter man flinched as he approached.

"I want to apologise. I didn't know that someone had recorded our confrontation, I don't approve of it. I can see how badly it's affected you, I hear people talking about you all the time. I know that I hated you in the past and you hated me too, but perhaps we could move past that. I don't like seeing people upset, not even you, so I would like to offer you a second chance," Conan said in a soft tone, noticing the surprise in Gavin face. Gavin pondered the options for a minute. Perhaps if he accepted the second chance, Conan could get everyone to stop talking shit about him, but he'd be sacrificing his pride to accept it... Oh fuck it, he didn't have any pride left anyway.

"...You're not bullshitting me, are you? This isn't some sort of prank?" Gavin asked sceptically. Conan could understand why Gavin would be a little wary.

"I'm not pranking you, I'm being one hundred percent truthful with you," Conan said in a rather reassuring tone. Gavin thought for a few more minutes before nodding, accepting the offer.

From then on, Conan and Gavin stuck together, people were a little shocked at first but soon enough they got used to it. People stopped talking shit about Gavin, especially when Conan asked them not to. Gavin cheered up a bit, not looking as miserable any more. Of course he was still rude and swore a lot, but if he swore at Conan it was clear he never meant it in a hostile way. Conan was also a good influence on Gavin; he stopped being as much of a shit to people, he stopped spouting out racist and homophobic stuff, he actually did his work in class now and his grades began to go up and he looked a lot happier.

Connor, Colin and Colton were disapproving of Conan's friendship with Gavin but Conan attempted to reassure him that Gavin wasn't so bad once you got to know him, even if he was still kind of an ass.

Conan learned a lot about Gavin. He learned that his favourite colour was red, his favourite music genre was rock, he had a pet snake called Missy and a pet cat called Fuckwad (Conan thought it was a strange name but it was oddly cute?), Gavin drank a lot of coffee and energy drinks, he lived in a small apartment with his dad, and he liked to go skateboarding in his free time.

The more Conan hung around with Gavin, the more he learned. He saw many different sides of Gavin. He saw past the asshole facade that he put on. He saw Gavin happy when he learned a new trick on his skateboard, he saw Gavin sad when he'd had an argument with his father, he saw Gavin frustrated when he couldn't complete an assignment. He'd seen so many different sides to Gavin. He'd like to say that he and Gavin were close friends.

"Oi, Conan!" Gavin called out as he caught up with the taller boy, "You said we'd go to the diner down town today, you comin' or what?" He said and Conan nodded, smiling a little as he walked with Gavin.

Conan could honestly say he was glad that he'd given Gavin a second chance.


	15. What is that?!

**What is that?!**

"Where did you say Conan was again?" Colin asked Connor, his head tilted in confusion. Connor shrugged, sighing softly as he continued to flick through the TV channels.

"He just said he was going out for a bit and coming back later. He never said exactly where he was going," Connor responded, glancing up at Colin.

The two androids were home alone for now. Hank was out at the bar, Colton had gone to hang out with some friends, and Conan was god-knows where. The two spent this time watching TV, playing with Sumo and stealing snacks from their brothers' stash.

A few hours later, Colton returned home, smiling at them.

"Hi guys!" he greeted them cheerfully, also noting how the taller, younger android wasn't around, "Where's Conan?"

"He's still out somewhere. We don't know where," Colin explained as Colton flopped down onto the armchair. The three watched some animal documentaries and made it more entertaining by giving their own entertaining commentaries.

Eventually they heard the door open again, turning round to see Conan, but something was different. The three froze, eyes widening.

"Holy shit...."

"Conan for fucks sake..."

"What is that?!"

The three androids had different but similar reactions. Conan rolled their eyes, kind of expecting this.

"It's called a lip piercing. I wanted one, so I got one," he said, hanging his jacket up and wandering into the living room and sitting down.

"Why though?" Connor asked and Conan looked at him as if he just asked the most stupidest question on the earth.

"Free will," he answered simply, crossing his arms. The other three just kept looking at him with disbelief.

"Oh god what's Hank gonna think of this..." Colton groaned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"CONAN WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"


	16. Family Moments (Part 4)

**Family Moment's (Part 4)**

A waft of freshly baked cookies spread throughout the Anderson home at 4am on a Friday. Connor, Colin and Colton awoke upon smelling the delicious scent, all three of them confused as hell. All three got out of their beds and peeked out of their bedroom doors, glancing at each other before glancing down the hallway where they could see a light on in the kitchen. Who on earth would be up at this hour?

They all began to walk quietly down the hall, curious to know what was going on in the kitchen. They stayed around the corner but peeked their heads round once they arrived at the kitchen entrance. Conan was stood in the kitchen, covered in baking ingredients but there was a proud (and rare) smile on his face.

"Conan? What are you doing?" Connor asked, coming out from behind the wall along with the other two. Conan jumped a little, not expecting them to be there.

"Oh, uh... I kind of got a sudden urge to bake cookies... it's a recipe Detective Reed sent me a few days ago and I wanted to try it," he explained, gesturing to the cookies set out on the cooling rack.

"Why does Gavin send you so many recipes? Last week he sent you one for eclairs and the week before that one for scones," Colton asked, crossing his arms. Conan smiled a bit more, surprising the others.

"I've found that Gavin has a passion for baking. I believe this is his way of sharing his passion with me without actually having to talk to me. He's not too good with words, as you may know," Conan explained. If anyone could understand how Gavin worked, it was Conan.

"Can we try the cookies?" Colin asked, looking hungrily at them. Connor and Colton rolled their eyes and laughed a little. Conan chuckled, seemingly in a very good mood.

"Later, once they've cooled down. Go put Spongebob on the TV, We'll watch it while eating them," Conan said, the goofiest grin the other androids had ever seen spread across his face. Colton was quick to rush into the living room to put Spongebob on, Connor and Colton following as Conan kept an eye on the cookies.

\-----------------------------------

"You go first."

"Awww, do I have to?"

"Yes! Quit whining and start!"

"Okay, okay! Ahem... never have I ever... fought another of my model in the Cyberlife tower," Colton said with a grin. Conan chuckled as Colin and Connor groaned, looking at each other before taking a shot of alcohol.

"That wasn't fair, using the past against us..." Colin mumbled with a pout, crossing his arms. Colton gave him a playful punch in the arm, which of course didn't affect Colin.

"Oh shush, it's your turn," Colton said with a chuckle. Colin nodded and thought for a moment.

"Hm... never have I ever loved cats as much as I love dogs," Colin said and grinned as Conan huffed and took a shot, not making a complaint though. Now it was Conan's turn.

"Two can play at that game. Never have I ever adopted a stray animal," He said with a grin and Colin took a shot.

The game continued for many more rounds, Colin and Connor getting drunk rather quickly, Colton wasn't as drunk but was still tipsy, and Conan looked like he wasn't affected at all.

"Okaaayyy so, never have I... ever... kissed a tree," Connor said with a chuckle.

"That was oNE TIME!" Colton huffed in a slurred voice, taking a shot with a pout on his face. Suddenly Conan burst out into a random fit of laughter, falling backwards a bit. Turned out he was very affected by the alcohol but had tried to hide it.

"Thhhe fuck?" Colin slurred, raising an eyebrow at Conan. Conan eventually calmed down a bit.

"Sooooooorry, I just remembered somethin.... ignore me," he said with a goofy smile. The others did so and carried on with their game. Eventually they all managed to pass out with the amount of alcohol consumed. Hank found them and got blankets out, draping one over each of them. He was gonna have fun dealing with four hungover androids tomorrow.


	17. Bonfire Gone Wrong

**Bonfire Gone Wrong**

 

Autumn was a great time for bonfires. Sitting around one in the chilly autumn evenings with a cup of hot chocolate and a few roasted marshmallows on sticks was always pleasant.

The RK brothers and Hank had decided to have a small bonfire in their back garden, setting up one patch with twigs and sticks and anything that could burn. After that, they went shopping for snacks (Hank just bought whiskey though).

Once they had all they needed, they waited for the sun to begin to set before lighting the pile of burnable material, watching the bright orange flames dance and almost connect with the orange sky behind it. Colin and Connor got marshmallows out and put them on sticks, eagerly holding them over the fire and waiting for them to be toasted, Hank was busy supervising the fire, making sure it stayed lit, and Colton and Conan went inside to get blankets in case it got cold and pillows to sit on.

The evening was just supposed to be a peaceful time for them to all relax and have a bit of fun, but unfortunately, that didn't happen.

The other three jumped when the back door burst open and Colton ran outside, giggling like a mad man while holding a deep maroon hoodie in his hand, followed by and angry looking Conan.

"Give it back! Gavin gave it to me as a gift!" Conan yelled as he chased Colton around the garden, strangely enough he couldn't catch the smaller android.

Colton refused to give it back, continuing to cackle as he ran around, Connor and Colin also chuckled in amusement. Then the laughter ceased when Colton tripped, the hoodie flying from his hand and straight onto the bonfire.

Everyone was silent, slowly turning their heads to look at Conan honestly scared of the reaction, thinking he'd be furious. But they were surprised when it wasn't a look of rage on his face. Conan's eyes were wide, his eyebrows upturned and he actually looked like he was about to cry. He looked distraught.

"C-Conan... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" Colton said quietly, looking ever so guilty. Conan didn't say a word. He simply turned on his heel and went back inside, everyone heard the small sniffle coming from the taller android before he slammed the door shut with a lot of force. So much for a peaceful and happy evening.

Hank fished the smouldering hoodie off of the bonfire, putting out any burning patches. It was damaged beyond repair.

"Shit..." Colin mumbled as he looked at it. The hoodie had been special to Conan, and now it was destroyed. They all knew it would be a while until Conan calmed down about it, perhaps even months.

They decided to postpone the bonfire, putting it out and going back inside. Hank frowned and saw a note on the table. He picked it up and read it out.

_"I've gone to stay with Gavin for the foreseeable future._

_I will come home in my own time._

_\- Conan._

_P.s. Fuck you Colton."_


End file.
